


Day 3: Naughty Times

by gogopowerrangers_love



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kimberly Hart/Trini-centric, Post-Power Rangers (2017), Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogopowerrangers_love/pseuds/gogopowerrangers_love
Summary: Amanda was always a bitch, but this was low even for her. A game of 7 minutes in heaven goes wrong. Or Amanda tries to trick a drunk Kim and Jason into a closet in hopes of getting them to make out (again) and makes Trini feel like shit, but Kim makes it up to her later





	Day 3: Naughty Times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super comfortable writing smut yet so this is more cute than sexy, but I still hope you enjoy it! find me on tumblr @ gogopowerrangers-love

 Parties aren’t really Trini’s thing, but you try saying no when Kimberly Hart is holding your hand and looking at you with her big brown puppy dog eyes. “Please Trini, I know Amanda is a bitch but her parties are the best. Please say you’ll come with us.” Kim pleaded.

  Trini let out a sigh as she looked to Jason who just shrugged in response.“Ok ok, I’ll come with. But this party better be as good as you say it is Hart.” Trini said.

  Kim wrapped her arms around Trini’s neck in a hug as she said “You won’t regret this Trini, I promise!” 

  As the trio entered the party the music was already blaring as drunk high schoolers pressed up against each other on the dancefloor. As Jason was greeted by guys he used to play football with, the girls made their way to the kitchen to get some drinks. As they came back into the living room Kim noticed Jason sitting alone in the corner but her curiosity took the back burner as her favorite song began to play. She grabbed Trini’s hand and started to drag her to the dancefloor.

  “Slow down Princess, or we’ll be wearing our drinks.” Trini shouted so she could be heard over the volume of the music.

  “Just relax, and dance with me.” Kim whispered in Trini’s ear as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist. As the beat speed up so did their dancing, and the next thing Trini knew she was blushing and out of breath as Kim was grinding up against her. 

  As Jason finished off his fourth beer he looked back out to the dance floor to see a very drunk Kim grinding on a quite stunned Trini, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. As he went to stand he saw Amanda come into the room and signal for the music to be turned off.

  “Listen up! I need three more people for seven minutes in heaven, so if you're down to play get your ass in the living room!” she shouted.

  Kim grabbed Trini’s hand and walked over to Jason, “Come on you guys, lets go.” she said.

  “I don’t know Kim, there's not really anyone here I wanna spend seven minutes in a closet with.” Jason said.

  “Not even me, or Trini?” she asked with a laugh. And Trini pretended she didn’t notice Jason blush.

  “If I get stuck in a closet with him, or any other drunk straight person here I swear I’ll kill you Kim.” Trini said as they walked into Amanda’s living room.

  “Oh good, my volunteers have arrived. Sit down and we can start the game.” Amanda said as she glared at Kim. Jason decided to sit next to an old team mate of his letting Kim and Trini take the last two seats on the couch nearby. “Jason, why don’t you spin first?” Amanda said in a sickly sweet tone. 

  Jason hesitated a moment before responding, “Uh sure, why not.” he said as he reached to spin the empty beer bottle. To his shock it stopped on Kim, and as they looked at each other Amanda spoke up.

  “How fitting, the ex quarterback and the ex cheerleader get to share my closet again” she said with a sly smile as she looked over to Trini.

  Trini got the message and immediately stood up, “I gotta go.” she said as she quickly stormed out of the room. Kim stood to follow her but was stopped when Amanda stepped in front or her. 

  “You can’t leave yet Kimmy, you and Jason have a date.” she said while laughing.

  Kim glared at her former friend, “Get out of my way Amanda before I knock one of your teeth out too.” she growled. Amanda begrudgingly moved aside and as Kim rushed past her Jason stood to follow. 

  As Jason caught up to Kim he saw that she had her phone out. “She's not here, and she isn’t answering her phone. Why would she take off like that?” Kim asked.

  Jason sighed, “Trini runs to avoid getting hurt. I think she really likes you, and I think the fact she just heard about our drunk hookup last year from Amanda probably hurt a bit.” he said.

  “I was going to tell her about it, I just didn’t want her thinking it was more than just a one time thing. And now she probably thinks exactly that.” Kim said. “We have to find her and clear this mess up Jase.”

  “I agree, but we better split up. Seeing us together might not help things. I’ll check the mines, you can check the Krispy Kreme.” he replied. 

  “Ok, if you find her let me know and I’ll do the same” she said as they both left Amanda’s house and headed in opposite directions.

  As Jason approached the entrance to the mines he saw a familiar sight in the distance. Billy was up on one of the ridges making his way back down to where Jason was. When Billy saw Jason he put down his tool box and waved at his friend. Jason waved back and walked up to where Billy was.

  “Hey Jason! I didn’t expect to see you tonight. How was the party?” He asked excitedly.

  “Hi Billy. It was good, but then Amanda started some drama and upset Trini. She left before me or Kim could talk to her, has she been by here tonight?” Jason replied.

  Billy frowned, “No, I’m sorry but I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” he said.

  “That’s ok Billy. If she comes by text me or Kim ok?” Jason said.

  Billy nodded as he said, “Of course. I hope you find her soon.”

  “Yeah, me too Billy. Me too.” he said as he started to walk back towards the mines entrance.

  Meanwhile Kim was still trying to get ahold of Trini as she made her way to the Krispy Kreme, but she eventually gave up on that once she realized Trini must have turned her phone off. 

  She opened the door the the donut shop and looked around for Trini, but instead she found Zack and Tommy. She made her way over to them and Zack’s brows furrowed in confusion when he saw her. 

  “Hey Kim, what are you doing here?” he asked.

  “Yeah aren't you supposed to be at a party?” Tommy added.

  “I was at a party and was having a very nice time dancing with Trini, but then Amanda decided to be a bitch and tell everyone including Trini that Jason and I once shared an kisst at one of her parties. Of course she left the part about us being insanely drunk out of the story. So Trini stormed off and Jason and I can’t find her. Has she been here?” Kim spat out.

  “Woah woah, slow down Kim. Give us a second to process everything.” Zack said as Tommy just stared at Kim wide eyed. 

  “You kissed Jason? How was it?” Tommy asked causing Zack to glare at her.

  “It was sloppy and he smelled like sweat and stale beer. All in all, could've been better. But that happened a year ago, and nothing has happened between us since. I’m interested in Trini now, though I may have just ruined that by not being forward with her.” Kim said. 

  “You didn’t ruin anything Kim. T really likes you and even though this may have hurt her, I highly doubt it changed how she feels about you. She's probably locked away in her room right now, go and talk to her. Just explain yourself to her and go from there.” Zack said. Tommy simply nodded in agreement.

  “Ok, I’ll go talk with her. I really hope you're right Zack. I’ll let you know how it goes.” she told them.

  Kim quietly climbed up to Trini’s window, careful not to alert the other girls family to her presence. She tapped on the window twice only to get no response, she peered in and saw Trini sitting on the edge of her bed and decided she would let herself in. 

  “Hey Trini. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Kim said nervously.

  “Why, so you could tell me what you and Jason did in Amanda’s closet?” she spat.

  Kim let out a sigh. “Ok I deserved that. But Jason and I didn't do anything, and the only reason we did something before was because both of us were so drunk we didn't even know are own names let alone each others.” she said.  Trini didn’t say anything so Kim continued, “I didn’t tell you because I didn't want you thinking something was going on between Jason and I.”

  “Why would that matter Kim?” she asked

  “Because I like you Trini and I think, or at least hope that you like me back.” Kim said so softly that Trini thought she must have heard her wrong. 

  For the first time that night Trini turned to meet Kim's eyes, “You really like me?” she asked.

  Kim smiled softly before responding, “Yeah Trini, I really do.” 

  “I like you too Kim.” she said

  “Yeah?” Kim asked.

  “Yeah.” she answered. And the next thing Trini knew was that Kim’s arms were wrapped around her neck, and Kim's lips were on her own. She immediately relaxed at Kim's touch and let herself be leaned backwards on the bed by the taller girl. Trini instinctively reached up and grabbed the others girls waist as Kim deepened the kiss, Trini hummed in response. 

  Kim reluctantly pulled away to give her lungs some needed air. But Trini was impatient and connected their lips once more as her hands began to roam under Kim’s shirt, and  Kim began to run her hands through Trini’s hair. But before things could get more interesting Trini heard footsteps approaching her room. She quickly sat up and quietly pushed Kim off the side of her bed just in time for her mom to open her bedroom door.

  “Mija, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I expect you to be downstairs to eat with us.” she said. 

  “Ok, I'll be there.” Trini said a bit too quickly. And as soon as her door was shut she leaned over the side of the bed to see a very amused Kim.

 “Did you really have to push me off the bed?” she asked.

  “It was that or get caught by my mom, and if that happened I can't promise that we’d survive.” Trini responded.

  “Fair enough.” Kim said as she stood up and walked over to Trini’s window.

  “To be continued then, princess?” Trini asked.

  Kim turned around with a huge smile on her face and responded, “Most definitely.” And as she climbed out the window Kim was truly the happiest and luckiest girl in Angel Grove. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, and critiques are appreciated! I'll be back for day 5!


End file.
